Capirotada
by Pitapafrita
Summary: Recopilación de drabbles sobre diferentes personajes, temáticas y épocas.
1. Chapter 1

**[[** « _Este fic participa en el Duelo #_ _1_ _de la_ _Octava_ _Edición del Club de Duelo del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black_ "». **]]**

* * *

 **Alguien más que creyó en él**

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** los personajes pertenecen a J. K. Rowling y sus respectivos dueños. Yo sólo los tomo un rato para compartirles la historia que inventé.

 **Personaje indicado:** Merlín

 **Contrincante:** Maria Elizabeth Black

* * *

Un alumno puede llegar a aprender mucho más de su maestro que sólo conocimientos. Merlín se sentía identificado con Salazar Slytherin, y éste sentía hacia su pupilo algo cercano a un frío cariño, y un orgullo ajeno al verlo finalmente lograr los encantamientos y hechizos.

—Algún día seré como usted, profesor —murmuró Merlín después de realizar el hechizo, mientras acariciaba embelesado su varita.

—No, tú llegarás a ser mucho más grande —respondió Salazar decidiendo confiarle a su alumno los pensamientos que había estado guardando.

Con el tiempo el joven aprendió a mover la varita y a ejecutar los hechizos de una manera que nadie podía igualar; ambos compartían su astucia, su deseo de reconocimiento y firme determinación para luchar por lo que consideraban correcto. Desde muchos antes de que siquiera el rey Arturo llegara al poder y Merlín obtuviera reconocimiento por parte de muggles y magos por igual, hubo alguien más que creyó en él.


	2. Misterios detrás de la puerta

**[[** « _Este fic participa en el Duelo #2_ _de la_ _Octava_ _Edición del Club de Duelo del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black_ "». **]]**

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** los personajes pertenecen a J. K. Rowling y sus respectivos dueños. Yo sólo los tomo un rato para compartirles la historia que inventé.

 **Personaje indicado:** Petunia Evans

 ***Superpoder sorteado:** _poder visual._

 _ ***Superpoder elegido:** Visión de rayos X_

 **Contrincante(** s **):** Tooru Hally Beelia FrikiPotter y Cristy1994

* * *

Petunia regresó de la fiesta con sus padres antes de lo que habían planeado; su padre se entretuvo estacionando el coche, y su madre acudió a responder una llamada telefónica.

De camino a su habitación, pasó frente a la de su hermana, de la cual salían unos sonidos algo extraños para una chica de dieciocho años. Dejándose llevar por la curiosidad entrecerró los ojos, y usando su visión de rayos X, vio lo que sucedía dentro de la habitación de su hermana.

Aborrecía el don que había descubierto en sí misma tiempo atrás, pero había ocasiones como esa, en que agradecía su habilidad.

Así que, cuando alcanzó a reconocer a Potter entre las sábanas de la cama, y el cuerpo de su hermana abrazándose a él, a la vez ambos dejaban salir exclamaciones de placer cuando el chico realizaba las continuas embestidas, sintió un sádico placer al gritar:

—¡Lily! ¡Hemos llegado antes de lo esperado!


	3. Lo llevas en la sangre

**[[** « _Este fic participa en el Duelo #3_ _de la_ _Octava_ _Edición del Club de Duelo del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black_ "». **]]**

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** los personajes pertenecen a J. K. Rowling y sus respectivos dueños. Yo sólo los tomo un rato para compartirles la historia que inventé.

 **Personaje indicado:** Bill Weasley

 **Contrincante(** s **):** Tooru Hally Beelia FrikiPotter y Nicole Cold

* * *

Bill tomó los sobres del pico de la lechuza que se encontraba en la ventana de su cocina, mientras su esposa preparaba el desayuno. Se detuvo en la última, que firmaba con letras finas y elaboradas "Victoire Weasley".

—Mira cariño, cartas de Hogwarts.

Su esposa sonrió indicándole con la mirada que leyera la carta. De entre todo lo que mencionaba prestó especial atención a la nota final, en la que su hija hablaba de lo asustada que estaba por sus TIMOS, que ya estaban a la vuelta de la esquina.

Recordó los suyos propios: cómo casi termina con una pluma en el trasero en el examen de Transformaciones, cuando en el de Encantamientos rompió la ventana accidentalmente, o cuando en el de runas tradujo "patata" en vez de "palanca" sintiéndose fatal, pero al final, todo había salido de perlas.

 _"No te preocupes, hija, lo llevas en la sangre."_ Garabateó feliz al reverso de la carta.


	4. Derby volador

**[[** « _Este fic participa en el Duelo #_ _1 de_ _la_ _Novena_ _Edición del Club de Duelo del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black_ "». **]]**

* * *

 **Derby volador**

 **Disclaimer:** los personajes pertenecen a J. K. Rowling y sus respectivos dueños. Yo sólo los tomo un rato para compartirles la historia que inventé.

 **Contrincante(** s **):** Nicole Cold y Nea Poulain

* * *

Acarició ansiosa la crin de su caballo alado, animándolo a volar aún más rápido. Sentía la adrenalina por sus venas y escuchaba a su familia apoyándola desde las gradas, su nombre coreado varias veces al igual que el de su caballo.

Voló por encima del último obstáculo, ella y su caballo atravesaron el aro con una soltura inimaginable, a la vez que sentía a su mayor rival detrás de ella, a pocos metros de alcanzarlos. Miró detrás de ella mientras el listón de meta estaba casi frente a su caballo, y concedió un último guiño a su rival y a su caballo, mientras su propio corcel cruzaba la línea de meta. Disfrutando aún más que cuando estaba en su escoba voladora, dio una vuelta de celebración volando, mientras escuchaba al presentador gritando:

—¡Cho Chang es la ganadora de la decimoquinta edición del Derby volador!

Era la tercera vez que participaba, y finalmente lo había conseguido. Desde el aire saludó a su madre, que le devolvió el saludo orgullosa.


End file.
